Lightning Twister
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: Fluttershy finds a young and scared Pegasus colt in a storm one night. Can she be the mother that he needs so desperately needs?
1. A Scared Colt

**Lightning Twister: Chapter 1 - A Scared Colt**

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Equestria, and The beautiful Pegasus known as Fluttershy was busy putting her animals to sleep. To Fluttershy, it was a little bit early to be putting her animals to sleep. But one of her best friends Rainbow Dash had came to her a little while ago, and told her that a storm was coming. So Fluttershy decided to put her animals to sleep early.

After Putting her pet rabbit Angel to bed, Fluttershy was heading back to her cottage but she stopped where she was when she heard a noise. Wondering if she was just hearing things, Fluttershy remained perfectly still and listened intently. Fluttershy found out quickly she was not just hearing things. She heard the noise and this much more clearly. The noise was the sound of someone crying and from what it sounded like, It was someone young.

Tracking the direction of the noise Fluttershy found herself at the entrance of the dangerous Everfree Forest. Fluttershy was a little bit nervous but was not completely afraid because the crying was not deep inside the forest. It sounded like it was very close to one of the nearby trees. Venturing into the forest a little bit, Fluttershy found the source of the crying behind one of the trees. Fluttershy went behind the tree and was shocked at what she saw.

A small Pegasus colt was curled up into a ball crying hard but quietly. The colt looked like he was no older than 5. He had a dark blue coat as well as a dark green mane and tail. Dirt was all over his coat and small little twigs were stick out of his mane and tail. Fluttershy stared at him for a minute wondering where this Pegasus came from and why was he out here in the Everfree Forest. She also wondered how long has he been out here.

Snapping back to reality Fluttershy reached out a hoof to touch the colt. But before she could, the colt looked up and saw Fluttershy. He let out a small yelp before running past her to the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy immediately perused him. When she was back at the forest entrance she saw the little colt curled up in a ball once again looking more terrified than when first found him. The colt looked at Fluttershy once again and ran off just like before. But he did not get far this time because he tripped over his own hooves.

Fluttershy trotted up to him slowly, not wanting to scare him again. The colt whimpered when he saw her as he let his tears flow freely. Fluttershy had look of sadness on her face seeing how scared the colt was. She tried to reach a hoof out to him again but he shied away from it. The colt was terrified of Fluttershy, but Fluttershy continued to move towards and was finally able to put a hoof on him.

'Shh...It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly and gently to the terrified colt why she rub at his tiny shoulder.

The colt looked at her surprised by the gentleness in her voice. He was about to open his mouth and say something until...

**Flash, Flash, Kra-Koom**

A powerful rumble of thunder and lightning made the colt scream in terror and run to Fluttershy's leg. Ge held her leg while crying uncontrollably. He was scared to death of the thunderstorm. Fluttershy was the the same way when she was a filly but she was not this scared.

Fluttershy gently stroke the back of the crying colt and asked him sweetly

"Do you live nearby sweetheart?"

The colt's crying reduced to sobbing and he shook his head in response to Fluttershy's question.

"Do your parents know your out here?" Fluttershy asked him.

The Colt began to shake and looked as if he were holding back tears that he had not yet cried.

Fluttershy began to fear for the colt and she asked him nervously

"D-Do you have any parents?"

This question caused the colt to break down and cry harder than ever before.

Fluttershy felt her heart break in two. This colt had no parents, he was alone and scared. Fluttershy did everything she could to comfort the crying colt until...

**Flash, Flash Kra-koom**

Another burst of thunder and lightning broke causing the colt to cry even harder. Now Knowing that he had nowhere to go Fluttershy decided to let him to stay with her for the night and decide what happens next in the morning.

"Come with me sweetheart, you can sleep at my house." she said to him while stroking his back. The Colt nodded in response and Fluttershy Picked him up and placed him gently on her back. With rain starting to come down, Fluttershy flew to her cottage. With the colt gently Holding onto to her neck.

_**Authors Note: Well Here's Chapter 1 of my new story. I Hope it's not too bad or too short. The next chapter will be longer. If you like this story, review it if you want to. I'll See you next Chapter.**_


	2. Nightmares and Lullabies

**Lightning Twister: Chapter 2 Nightmares and Lullabies**

Arriving at her cottage, Fluttershy opened the door to her humble home and flew inside. The Colt was still holding on to her neck once she was on the ground. Fluttershy bent down to let him off her back. He tried to float down but he did not have the strength to do so. Luckily before he hit the ground, Fluttershy was able to catch him and put him safely on the ground. Fluttershy felt bad for the poor colt seeing how weak of flier he was, but she put that sadness behind her before asking the colt in a soft and gentle voice

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

The colt's stomach did the talking for him when it made a loud rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fluttershy said letting out a small giggle "Alright you stay here and I'll go make you something to eat." Fluttershy said to him before flying into the kitchen to make him something.

But before she went into the Kitchen she stopped and turned to him realizing she had never introduced herself to the colt.

"My name is Fluttershy by the way." She said to him with a smile on her face before she dissapeared into the kitchen

A few minutes later Fluttershy came back with a spoon and a steaming hot bowl of daffodil soup. The colts mouth began to water when the smell of the soup hit his small nostrils. Fluttershy put the soup onto a small tray and put the colt onto the couch. She the took the soup and put it in front of the colt. The Colt took the spoon and took a small sip of the soup, the heat from it melting away the cold he felt in the storm like ice. The colt took another sip of the soup before devouring it. When he was done Fluttershy took the bowl from him and put it in her sink. When she returned she sat on the couch next to the colt and rubbed his back gently with her hoof.

"Well, now that you've had something to eat, I think It's best that I gave you a bath." She said to him.

She then proceeded to put the colt on her back and then flew upstairs. While she flew to her bathroom, Fluttershy realized he had not said anything since she found him. She decided however to let him talk her when he's ready.

When she got to her bathroom she closed the door, took the colt off her back, and placed him beside her. She then began to fill her tub with warm water. When It was the perfect level for the small colt she lifted him up and tried to put him in the bath. The Colt however resisted by holding her neck tightly. He believed that she was trying to drown him in the water.

"It's okay sweetheart, It's just water. There's no need to be afraid." she said gently to the scared colt

Fluttershy tried as best she could to get him off of her and into the tub, but she was unsuccessful. The colt began to kick and scream refusing to trust her words and let her bathe him. Knowing she could not him into the bath alone, Fluttershy had no other choice but to use the alternative option.

"Alright have it your way, If you won't take a bath alone I guess I'll have to come in with you." She said to the colt before getting into the bath with him in her forelegs.

The colt screamed in terror a the water came in contact with his body. He then stared splashing Fluttershy and struggled to get out of the bath, he knew she was going to drown him. Much to his surprise however Fluttershy just sat there keeping a gentle but tight grip on him. After a few seconds of Fluttershy remaining completely still, The colt finally calmed down, starting to believe she would not drown him.

"There, There.. see the water is not going to hurt you." She said to him in soft gentle voice.

The colt then looked at her and lowered his head in shame now fully realizing she was not going to drown her. Fluttershy said nothing and just rubbed his shoulder while giving him a gentle smile in which he returned with a small smile of his own.

After a few minutes of silence Fluttershy began to clean the colt with him no longer putting up a fight. She gently got the small bits of branches out of his mane green mane and the lathered his mane in shampoo. She then took a small bucket of water and dumped it over his head to wash the shampoo out of him mane. Feeling the water the colt yelped in terror but calmed down once Fluttershy started rubbing at his side to calm him down. When he was calm Fluttershy very gently washed his body and got all the dirt and mud off of him. With colt Finally clean Fluttershy got out of the bath, picked the colt up, placed him next to her, and drained the tub. Once the tub was drained she used a towel and gently dried him and herself off.

Leaving the bathroom looked at the clock on her wall and looked down at the colt and saw him yawn.

"Alright sweetheart It's time for bed. you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on my couch." Fluttershy said to him sweetly.

The colt gave her a small nod before she lifted him onto her back to go to her bedroom. When she reached her bedroom she placed the colt on her bed and tucked him in. She was about to blow out the candle when the colt started whimpering in fear, he was afraid of the dark. Fluttershy smiled softly and left the candle lit so the room had a nice small glow and the colt would not be scared. Fluttershy then went over to the colt and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs okay?" She said to him.

The colt gave her a small soft smile and nodded

"Alright sweet dreams little one" she said to him gently. she gave him one more kiss on the forehead and went downstairs.

A few Hours later Fluttershy was awoken from her peaceful sleep on the couch by a rumble of thunder and lightning as well as a loud scream coming from upstairs. Remembering the Colt that she found, Fluttershy quickly flew upstairs. When she reached her bedroom and saw the colt wrestling with the bed covers. He then screamed louder than before. When she got a little close she saw that he was having a nightmare.

"M-Momma!" He Screamed at the top of his lungs while crying heavily.

Fluttershy immediately scooped the colt up in her forelegs and cradled him close to her. The colt woke up almost instantly and started to scream again. He stopped screaming as quickly as he started however when when he remembered that he was being held by Fluttershy. He looked at her and fresh tears formed in his eyes.

The colt buried his head into Fluttershy's chest Fur and cried heavily. Fluttershy nuzzled the small colt while trying to calm him down.

"Shhh...It's Okay little one It was just a bad dream."

A Rumble of thunder and Lightning struck once again outside the colt screamed and cried harder while shaking in fear. Fluttershy then began to gently rock him while making soft gentle hushing noises.

"Shhh...Don't worry I'm here...Shhh" She hushed as the colt continued to cry.

She then started to softly sing a small lullaby to the crying colt in the softest and gentlest of voices.

_"Hush now, Quiet now" _

_"It's time to lay your sleepy head"_

_"Hush now, Quiet now"_

_"It's time to got to bed"_

_"Drifting off to sleep leave the exciting day behind you"_

_"Drifting off to sleep let the joy of dreamland find you"_

_"Hush now, Quiet now"_

_"It's time to lay your sleepy head"_

_"Hush now, Quiet now"_

_"It's time to got to bed"_

The colt stopped crying as Fluttershy held him and continued to rock him. She has shown him so much love and compassion even though the just met. The colt then snuggled into Fluttershy, and laid his head against her neck. Fluttershy felt tears on her eyes and kissed the Colt on the forehead. Not wanting him to be alone anymore tonight. Fluttershy continued to hold the colt in her forelegs while she laid down in her bed. She pulled the cover over the colt and herself so they would be warm. The two then slept peacefully through the night with the colt sleeping in Fluttershy's warm and loving embrace.

_**Authors note: Well here's chapter two. I Hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope it's not too bad. I tried as hard as I could to think of an original lullaby but I could not think of anything so I decided to go with Fluttershy's lullaby. If you like this chapter and this story go ahead and give it a review. I'll see you next chapter.**_


	3. Meet The Five

**Lightning Twister: Chapter 3 - Meet the Five**

The light of the morning shined through the window of Fluttershy's bedroom. Opening her eyes, Fluttershy looked down to see the Pegasus colt still sleeping in her forelegs. He snuggled into her chest fur and continued to sleep peacefully. Fluttershy gave the colt a gentle smile before giving him a kiss on the top of his head. The small colt slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn before looking at Fluttershy. The two smiled at each other for a minute before Fluttershy began to speak.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" She asked the colt sweetly.

The Colt simply nodded his head while smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Fluttershy asked him earning a nod once again

Smiling at him she kissed him on the forehead before gently picking him up and placing him on the bed.

"Okay sweetie, you stay her and I will go make you a bowl of oatmeal." Fluttershy said to the the colt. Turning around, Fluttershy began to make her way downstairs, only to stop at the doorway when she heard a soft quiet voice.

"Lightning Twister!" the voice said

Fluttershy turned around to the source of the voice. It was the colt, he had finally spoken to her.

"M-my name is L-Lightning Twister." The cold spoke nervously

His voice was gentle and soft like a glass harp. But it also sounded broken and scared like last night when he was screaming during the nightmare he was having. Fluttershy smiled at the colt and let out a small giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Lightning Twister, I'm Fluttershy" She said to him, glad that he was finally comfortable enough around her to talk to her.

Fluttershy descended down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to make Lightning Twister some oatmeal. While she made the oatmeal she realized she needed to introduce Lightning Twister to her friends but she decided to let Lightning eat first. Finished with making the oatmeal, Fluttershy held the bowl carefully before flying upstairs. When she returned She saw Lightning Twister sitting where he was as he was told to do.

Fluttershy flew up to him and said

"Here you go Lightning sweetheart"

She placed the bowl in his lap and he ate the entire bowl of oatmeal slowly and steadily. When he was finished Fluttershy took the bowl from him.

"Thank you Fluttershy" Lightning Twister said to the mare in front of him.

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at Lightning Twister. He had oatmeal all over his face. Taking a napkin in her hoof, Fluttershy used it to clean Lightning Twister's face off.

"Your welcome Lightning!" She said with a smile while she cleaned the little colts face.

Once Lightning's face was oatmeal free Fluttershy asked him gently

"Lightning, how would like to meet my friends?"

Lightning just nodded in response

"Great!" Fluttershy said with excitement

A few minutes later Fluttershy was ready to go out the door with Lightning Twister right beside her.

"Are you ready Lightning?" She asked the colt earning a nod in return.

With nothing left to be said the pair left the cottage and began their travel to Ponyville.

Lighting Twister was somewhat scared of his new surroundings. Everything was so much bigger than he was. Lightning stayed as close to Fluttershy as possible not wanting to be separated from her. Arriving at Ponyville Fluttershy stopped where she was and looked down at Lightning Twister. She smile at him and said

"Welcome to Ponyville Lightning, everypony here is really nice, so there is no need to be scared"

Lightning said nothing and stared at the town in front of him. After a moment the Fluttershy and Lightning went into the town. Lightning Twister looked around the area he looked at all the buildings and Ponies that were around him. Some of the Ponies looked and smiled at him, this made Lightning Twister very uncomfortable. Even though Fluttershy said that everypony here was nice, Lightning was still scared. All the ponies around him were giants compared to him. He continued to stay as close to Fluttershy as possible until something jumped in front of him making him yelp in surprise.

Standing in front of Lightning was a bright pink earth pony mare with a large poofy dark pink mane and tail. The Pony jumped even closer to Lightning and stared at him with large blue eyes. She got as close to him as possible. The Ponies eyes were mere inches away from Lightning's and they came closer and closer until Lightning was on his back. the eyes continued to come closer making Lightning more scared and Uncomfortable than he already was. With the eyes being closer than they should be the mare opened her mouth and said with incredible quickness...

"Hi I'm pinkie Pie, who are you, are you new here, I know everypony in Ponyville, but I don't know you, so you must be new, and oooh aren't you such a little cutie, you are so cute, I could just eat you up, What's you name, what is it huh, what is it, what is it, what is it, what is it, Wha-"

Pinkie Pie's rambling was cut off by a hoof in her mouth. Lightning quickly ran under the source of the hoof. Fluttershy continued to keep her hoof in Pinkies as the two stared at each other.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy said "You need to calm down now. your scaring the little one."

Fluttershy Looked under her and saw Lightning shaking violently with small tears in his eyes. He had never met, seen, or heard a pony that eccentric and loud. Fluttershy gave him a small nuzzle to try and calm him down.

"It's okay lightning sweetheart you can come out now." Fluttershy said softly and gently to the scared colt "This is my Friend Pinkie Pie, she's not going to hurt you. She may be very hyper but she's very sweet, so don't be afraid of her, please come out."

Lightning however shook his head violently. He refused to go anywhere near that crazy pink pony. Lightning stayed under Fluttershy and tried to hide his face in his hooves while continuing to tremble in fear. He was extremely terrified of the pink pony in front of him. Letting out a sigh, Fluttershy glared at Pinkie Pie.

"Now look what you've done Pinkie." She said to her friend in an irritated tone.

The tone in Fluttershy's voice caused pinkie to step back a bit. Her normally kind friend never talked like that. She then Looked down at Lightning and reached a hoof out to him, only for Lightning to shy away from while making a small whimpering sound. Seeing him like this caused Pinkies mane and tail to deflate like a balloon.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Lightning. I didn't mean to scare you." She said apologetically to the small and scared colt.

Lightning said nothing and clung tightly to Fluttershy's leg while continuing to shake violently. Letting out another sigh, Fluttershy said

"I think you better leave now Pinkie, we'll come by Sugarcube Corner tomorrow when Lightning Twister's calm and we'll try this again."

Pinkies Mane and Tail poofed back to normal and pinkie said in her usual cheerful way

"Okie dokie Fluttershy, see you both tomorrow"

With that said Pinkie bounced off acting like nothing even happened. With pinkie gone Fluttershy turned around and nuzzled Lightning Twisters cheek. Lightning Continued to whimper in fear even though what scared him had bounced away.

"Shhh...It's okay Lightning, she's gone now. we'll go see Pinkie tomorrow and I promise she'll be much calmer."

Lighting Twister Started to calm down now that Pinkie was gone and nodded at Fluttershy. The two then continued to make there way through Ponyville.

The next pony Lightning met was Rainbow Dash, however they did not get along well. Rainbow was in the middle of moving clouds when she kicked one that unbeknownst to her shot lightning and thunder. This scared Lighting Twister and caused him to cry due too his strong fear of thunder and lightning. Seeing this caused Rainbow to think that Lightning was a crybaby. Fluttershy was not pleased with Rainbows snide remarks and flew off with Lightning Twister being held in her forelegs. Things were not going the way that Fluttershy had hoped.

The next Pony That Lightning met was The Country mare Applejack. Not trusting anymore of Fluttershy's friends, Lightning refused to even look at Applejack. He clung to Fluttershy's neck while he was In her Forelegs. Fluttershy explained to Applejack what happened with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. She then tried to get Lightning to look at Applejack but he didn't listen to a word she said. Things did not look well until Applejack offered Lightning Twister some Apple juice in which he accepted hesitantly. Lightning took a small nervous sip of the Apple juice and was amazed how it tasted. It tasted sweet and tangy. The taste made the rest of the juice to tempting to resist, and Lighting slammed the rest of the drink with both Fluttershy and Applejack giggling in delight.

When he finished the Apple juice Fluttershy put Lightning gently on the ground, and he decided to take a look at Applejack who gave him a gentle smile. This was the first pony besides Fluttershy that was being nice to him and didn't scare him. Feeling completely horrible about how treated her with such distrust, Lightning trotted slowly up to Applejack and gently hugged her lug since he couldn't reach her chest or neck.

"Aww..don't worry sugarcube" she said sweetly to the colt "I'm not upset that ya didn't trust me at first. And Don't you worry none about Rainbow Dash, she may be a bit rude, but she's one of the nicest ponies you'll ever meet once you get to know her."

Lightning Twister nodded deciding to trust Applejack's words and Went back beside Fluttershy who lifted the small colt onto her back.

"Well Applejack we have two more friends to meet we'll see you later." Fluttershy said to the smiling country pony, before turning around trotting back into town.

The next place that Fluttershy and Lightning Twister went to was Carousel Boutique the home of Rarity. Seeing Fluttershy heading, her way, Rarity opened the door and Allowed Fluttershy in. Lightning Twister Kept himself hidden in Fluttershy's long pink mane.

"Fluttershy Darling It's been too long" Rarity said in an elegant and regal Voice

"Hi Rarity!" Fluttershy replied in response

"We simply must get together more often" Rarity said to her close friend.

"Your right we should." Fluttershy said while giggling.

How can I help you Darling? Rarity asked Fluttershy sweetly while Fluttering her eyes.

"Well" Fluttershy started "I wanted to introduce you to somepony."

Fluttershy the looked behind her and saw Lightning Twister hiding behind her mane. Fluttershy moved her mane out of the way and gave the colt a small nuzzle before saying to him.

"It's okay sweetheart, you can come out now." She said gently to the scared colt on her back.

Lightning Twister slowly poked his head out and looked into the blue eyes of the white unicorn mare in front of him.

"Lightning, this is my friend Rarity she is one of the best clothes makers in all of Equestira" Fluttershy said to the small colt

"Rarity," Fluttershy said to her friend "This is lightning Twister he's this little colt I'm looking after."

Lightning Twister just looked at rarity as rarity did the same.

"Awww..aren't you just the most adorable little colt I've ever seen." rarity said to Lightning before she raised a hoof out to touch him.

Lightning ran away from the hoof and hid under Fluttershy while shaking. Fluttershy looked at him with concern. why did he constantly do this? What happened to him to be so scared of everypony that he met?

"I'm sorry Rarity," Fluttershy apologized "He's a very scared little colt. The only pony he is not afraid of is me. He's a little bit better with Applejack, but he's still somewhat scared of her." Fluttershy explained to the unicorn in front of her.

Rarity looked down at the little colt and smiled gently at him.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to be scared of me" Rarity said to the scared colt waiting for a response from him.

This caused Fluttershy to explain one more thing to her friend

"He doesn't like to talk much." Fluttershy said to rarity "He's only said a few words to me."

Rarity looked at the little and just nodded her head while smiling.

"Well then I'll wait" She said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy she tilted her head in confusion to what Rarity had just said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean," Rarity began "I will be patient and let Little Lightning Twister talk to me when he's ready." She said while smiling down at Lightning Twister.

Lightning had calmed down a little bit and on his own came out from under Fluttershy and Trotted up to Rarity. He the gave her a small nuzzle on her leg causing Rarity to tear up a little.

"Awww..your such a sweet little one Lightning, darling" Rarity said to him before giving him a small nuzzle on the cheek.

Rarity's curly mane tickled Lightning Twister causing him to giggle a little bit. Hearing him giggle, Rarity got a mischievous look in her eye.

"Oh so were ticklish are we?" She said before she reached a hoof under Lightning and began to gently tickle him.

Lightning Twister fell on his back and laughed happily as Rarity laid down beside him and continued to tickle him. Fluttershy looked on at the two glad that things were finally starting to go right and that they were getting along so well. After a few minutes Fluttershy Put Lightning Twister on her back and said goodbye to Rarity as it was was starting to become sundown.

The final stop was the Golden Oak Library home of the Unicorn Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy Knocked on the door and waited for a minute

the owner of the library Twilight Sparkle Opened the door and Greeted Fluttershy.

"Hello Fluttershy it's good to see you please come in."

Fluttershy went into the library entering the main room she turned around and face Twilight

"How are you Twilight?" she asked the Lavender mare in front of of her.

"I'm okay." Twilight Replied while smiling at her friend "Spike's in Canterlot with Princess Celestia for a few weeks so it's only me here. It's actually pretty quiet around here without him." Twilight said before closing her eyes and letting out a small giggle.

Twilight then looked at Fluttershy. She was about to say something, but she remained silent when she saw something sticking out of Fluttershy's mane. Realizing she was looking at Lightning Twister, Fluttershy picked him and set him gently on the ground. Lightning Looked at Twilight for a second before trotting up to her slowly. It was different and surprising reaction compared to his reaction with every other pony that Lightning had met. Fluttershy smiled at him before saying

"Twilight, this is Lightning Twister, a little colt that I'm taking care of."

Fluttershy then Looked at Lightning Twister and said

"Lightning sweetheart, this my friend Twilight Sparkle. She is great with magic, incredibly smart, and one of the sweetest ponies you will meet."

Twilight looked down at Lightning and said to him gently and sweetly

"Hello Lightning twister, it's nice to meet you."

Lightning said nothing and just stared at Twilight. Everyone and everything in the room was completely quiet until Lightning started to whimper and sob.

Looking at Twilight, Lightning realized how much he looked like his mother except Twilight was a unicorn and not a Pegasus. However that did not matter, Twilight still reminded him of her. From the way she looked, to the sweetness in her voice. She was almost an exact replica of his own mother. Seeing her made Lightning realize just how much he missed his mother.

"Lightning, is something wrong sweetheart?" Twilight asked the colt. Her vice was filled with concern and worry

Lightning backed away from Twilight while whimpering. He then laid on the floor and cried heavily. Fluttershy immediately scooped him up into her forelegs.

"Shhh...It's okay Lightning, Please don't cry...Shhh" She said to the little colt gently. She said to the colt, trying to calm him down.

Lightning however did not calm down. He buried his face into Fluttershy's chest fur and continued to cry. Seeing all this made Twilight's heart brake. She stared at the ground and closed her eyes in sadness. But that sadness was quickly replace with an idea. Twilight then trotted over to Fluttershy asked very gently

"Fluttershy can I hold Lightning Twister for a few minutes?"

Fluttershy was a bit hesitant. She did not know how Lightning Would react since she was the only one so far that could calm Lightning down. Fluttershy however decided to let Twilight hold the little colt. Fluttershy nodded and twilight motioned to her with a hoof to follow her. The group went to the fireplace where there were two chairs Twilight sat in one of the them and held out her hooves.

Fluttershy placed Lightning Twister gently in Twilight's hooves and Twilight cradled him close to her. Lightning continued to cry becoming scared of being in the hooves of someone else besides Fluttershy. Twilight began to rock him ever so gently while making a soft hushing sound. Lightning's crying continued until Twilight started to hum a soft song in his ear. Lightning's crying reduced to sobs as Twilight continued to gently rock him and hum the soft song in his ear. Twilight finished humming her song and continued to rock him. Lightning sobs turned to sniffles. Twilight rocked him gently and once more made a soft hushing sound. After a few minutes, Lightning fell asleep in Twilight's forelegs. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead and said to him sweetly, gently, and quietly

"Sweet dreams little one."

Twilight continued to hold Lightning Twister while Fluttershy looked at her in amazement.

"Twilight that was amazing!" She said quietly not wanting to wake up Lightning Twister

"how did you do that?" she asked

Twilight just smiled and said

"This was the same thing I did for Spike when I first started taking care of him, I actually still do it for him now when he's scared at night or when he has nightmares." Twilight explained to her friend before looking down and smiling gently at the colt she was holding.

Fluttershy had forgotten that Twilight has pretty much been spikes mother since she first hatched him. No wonder she had gotten Lightning Twister to stop crying so easily and calmly. Fluttershy let out a sigh and and gave her friend a gentle smile. She knew Twilight was going to be a great mother someday.

Looking outside she saw the sun had set and it had become dark out. Without waking up the sleeping colt she was holding, Twilight gave Lightning Twister back to Fluttershy who cradled him close to her. Fluttershy and Twilight each gave Lightning a gentle and loving smile as he snuggled into Fluttershy warm and soft chest fur.

"Well you two had better head home." Twilight said quietly no wanting to wake Lightning up.

"Have a good night Fluttershy" she said with a cheerful smile

"You too Twilight and Thank You!" Fluttershy replied.

With that said Fluttershy turned around flew for home. when she arrived at her cottage, she flew upstairs and into her bedroom. She pulled her bed covers back and gently set Lightning Twister on the bed. Fluttershy gently tucked him in. without waking up the peacefully sleeping colt, Fluttershy gave him a soft gentle kiss on the forehead. Lightning Twister felt the kiss and a small smile crept across his face while he continued to sleep peacefully. Fluttershy gave him one last gentle smile and Flew downstairs.

Lightning Twister slept peacefully through the night with moon shining down upon him with a warm comforting glow.

_**Authors Note: Well here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would like thank my APoeticHeart1215 for helping me with this chapter. I couldn't have done it without him. If you like this story so far give it a review. I will see you all next chapter.**_


End file.
